Living Dead Girl
by Dixonfreakette
Summary: One girl, three friends and a dream. Kat Manic is the best female wrestler, her best friends are CM Punk and Edge and she is just a little bit crazy and times. The story of 3 best friends and one company. Terrible summary I know, first ever fanfic.
1. Kathrine Mason is Kat Manic

**Hey Guys, this is chapter 1 in my new hobbie. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good.**

**I don't own WWE or anything else just Kat.**

* * *

The music began to play but not any music, my music. I could already hear the cheers,shreaks and screams from where I stood. This crowd deserved the best and god damn it I would give them the best. It was time, right on cue I ran out from behind the curtain. Their screams got louder and I knew it was now or never.

Being a professional wrestle isn't as hard as it looks. Yes I spend 98% of the year on the round but I love it. I was born Kathrine Mason but to the fans I am Kat Manic and I prefer the second one. I was alittle odd as a child but then again I was put into the foster care system at the ripe age of 6 so I don't really remember my parents. I never really had a family as the name suggests I was alittle bit crazy so I was bumped from pillar to post until I was 16 and I was tossed out of the system altogether much to the refeilf of many I presume. I had always loved wrestling and not to be up myself or anything but I was bloody good at it. I knew I had to get a job and where better to look than the great WWE. I was lucky at the time they where looking for some one to set up the rings, training area and pretty much be a slave so I went for the job interveiw leaving out the part about me wanting to be a wrestler. So for two years I worked back stage but when it came down to training I was there every show watching the " professionals" do it. To them I was just alittle weird but to me I was learning and crafting a skill I was born with.

I worked on both Smackdown and Raw so I knew all the best wrestlers. But by the time I was 18 I didn't want to set up the rings anymore I wanted to pound people into them and I knew I was ready for it. I had also gotten to know alot of the wrestlers by this time, that worked in my favour. I had my first match (after many long meetings with Mr Vince McMahon ) in March 2000 with Edge and Christian vs The Hardy Boyz. It wasn't really a match well not for me, I was Edge and Christains arm decoration and to even the number after all The Hardys had Lita. I did nothing that night just stood at ring side and watched, earning me the nickname of The Living Dead Girl. May be I should explain I may have looked a little dead at the time, I had long blonde and black hair, overly green eyes and was really pale. Also I didn't do anything the whole match just stood there and looked well dead, but we won the match and from that moment on team extreme had somthing to be scared of in the form of 3 blondes with cheesy 5 second poses. We were best friends in and out of the ring, to this day we still are. But by 2001 the fued began, " The Three real blondes" as we had named our selfs were no more. Edge went into singles matches as did Christian but me I stayed with Edge going up against the Divas of course but most of his matches I was down ring side for. Me, Trish and Lita always had our "fueds" but we were the best female wrestlers at the time.

For years the same stuff over and over and over but I never got bored of it, I loved it. I did change though my hair went from blonde to blue and my music that was orginally living dead girl by Rob Zombie had changed to Down With the Sickness by Disturbed. I was darfted to raw in 2007 when I started hearing things about this new wreslter in ECW called CM Punk, that he was the best thing to happen since silced bread. I had to check it out for myself, so I watched the guy a lot and hung with him for while. Turned we had alot of stuff in common so by the time he was drafted to Raw we were already best friends much to the distaste of Edge but I knew Punk would grow on them all because to me he was already the best in the world.

* * *

**So was I any good ?**


	2. Ben,Jerry and The Cookie Monster

**Well here is chapter two of my new little hobbie. It's pretty long but that is to make up for the fact chapter 1 was terrible. Thank you to hrodenhaver for adding this story to their favourites. Also thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this. **

**I don't own WWE or anything else. Just Kat.**

* * *

**November 20, 2011,Survivor Series**

**Kat POV**

"COME ON PUNK" I screamed. By this point I was betting he could hear me. Everyone else was able to, a small crowd had began to form in the mens locker room since the match had begun and I had started yelling at the monitor.

"Calm down" Adam whispered to me throwing a heavy arm over my shoulder as he lent into the monitor. Gaining him a vicious glare from yours truly. There was no way in hell I could be calm, this was the moment I had been waiting for since 2008. Yeah sure Punk had been a WWE Champion before but this time was different, I could just feel it in my bones.

I had been so nervous about the match I hadn't bothered to change from my ring gear. So I stood in the corner of the mens locker room wearing my black and blue ring shorts that most normal people would class as underwear and a CM Punk t-shirt cut up and ripped to show off my stomach and my tattoo that covered my back. I knew I should have changed, showered and maybe brushed my hair but I just couldn't focus on anything but the match. I was surprised with myself I managed to keep my cool in my match against Eve Torres and Beth Phoenix for the Divas Championship but I had and I had won. Now Eve stood at the right side of Adam looking just as nervous as I did but she had changed into sweat pants.

"I can't watch this anymore" I blurted out after another two count for Alberto Del Rio.

"It's amazing watching how the both of you react to each others matches, he was the same watching your match you know? You know what is going to happen yet you both still act like it's all a of your title, where is it" Adam said laughing as he shook his head, we both turned to see my Diva title discarded in Punk booth on top of his gear bag, where Adams leather jacket sat. "Taking good care of it already ." His booming laughter drowning out the commentary from the match.

"Shut up, some things are just more important than were I left my title." I laughed throwing arm around his waist and punching him with my free hand. He looked shocked and faked being hurt. Ever since his retirement in April things had been very different, it seemed to quieter and smaller without his huge personality flowing through the arenas. I knew he had to leave but that doesn't mean I didn't cry like a baby and hug him for about 3 hours when he told us. Punk had been more mature at about the whole thing, he just hugged him and told him he was doing the right thing. It took my months to stop hating him for leaving, even now I still felt a little hurt by the process. When he did come back to watch the matches it was as if he had never left. Though looking up at my big lump of a best friend he didn't look right without his overly tight Rated-R pants and no top.

God knows how long I was staring at Adam for because when I looked back at the monitor Punks match was close to finishing. As I gave the monitor my full attention I realised Punk was on top of one the turnbuckles,I cringed hiding my face into the chest of Adam as Del Rio pushed him down and proceed to kick him in his left arm. Letting out a small shriek Adam wrapped his arm a little tighter around me. " Screw you Del Rio" I screamed as Del Rio charged at Punk who was hanging from the top of the ropes managed to pull him self up and out-of-the-way. Most of the locker room turned to look at me a little shocked at my not so sudden outburst. I simply shrugged, after all it was true.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest 23 minutes of my life Punk had won. I turned to Adam as we both cheered. He bent down as I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted me up to his 6ft5 stature and spun me around as I secured my legs around his waist. I didn't see what Punk did next or even what the reactions where in the locker room to me everything had just begun to spin. Soon enough Me and Adam were headed to meet Punk after he was done celebrating with the fans. He was still carrying me, I think he forgot he was carrying me to be had already beat us up the ramp and backstage I spotted him being congratulated by some of the set up guys.

"PUNK" I yelled as I un wrapped myself from Adam and slid down, skipping over to a very happy CM PUNK.

" Did you see that ending " he asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his falling around my waist.

" Of course " I said looking shocked at the fact he thought I hadn't seen his whole match.

" Should have seen her dude, yelling at the monitor like a little girl" Adam chuckled as I swiftly punched him in the gut. Throwing him a death glare at the same time. Punk just simply let out a small chuckle. We both realised then that he was no doubt exhausted from such a trying match.  
"Lets head back to the hotel shall we ?" I asked already knowing the answer. Both Adam and Punk nodded in approval, so we headed back to the locker rooms to get changed. the Divas locker room was first so I simple told them I would be about 10 minutes and that I would get them in the guys locker room.

As I shut the door behind me I noticed my bag was the only one left. " The other girls must have left" I muttered to my self and proceeded to change. I threw my gear into my gym bag and pulled on my black sweat pants and zipped my Batman hoody over my CM Punk shirt while sliding my feet into my beat up old black converses. I grabbed my bag and sat it on my shoulder, switching the light off as I went. While I was walking down the corridor I realised I had been singing to myself and I was very thankful no one was about. I knocked on the mens locker room hoping Punk was dressed as he opened the door I noted the fact we were dressed the same bar the fact he had a Ramones hoody on and was ready to go.

" Where did Adam go" I asked realising that the big lump was missing. Punk just shrugged and pulled out his phone and began texting someone. I also checked my phone and I clicked the screen on I let a large grin fall on my face at the site of my back ground picture which was Adam, Punk and me at Disney world in 2009 all wearing Mickey Mouse hats. I laughed lightly remembering the day as Adam peeked his head around the door asking if we were ready. We both grabbed out bags and our titles and slung them over our shoulders. Adam offered to take my bag for me but I simple shook my head and grabbed the door turning the light off as I went again.

" Where did you slip off too ? Got a girlfriend we don't know about ?" I asked as Punk began to laugh as Adam began to pout about the fact I had brought the fact he didn't have a girlfriend.

" Do you really think if he had a girlfriend we wouldn't know about it" Punk said as he laughed again.

" No losers, I was hanging with Christian before he headed to the airport. He misses you, you know" he said looking at me. Punk sent him a death glare as I nodded and looked down at my shoes as we walked to the car, holding back the tears that had begun to form. Me and Christian hadn't spoken for almost a year now. He had told me one night after a show that I was too involved with Punk and Adam for us just to be friends. I tried to explain that me and him where like that once before he had went to TNA but he was having none of it and said he wanted nothing to do with me. That night I spent most of it crying into the chest of Punk while Adam spoke to Christian. He had tried to say sorry when he found out Adam was retiring but I just couldn't face him knowing what he thought of me.

As we got to our hotel room Adam fiddled in his pocket looking for the card to swipe us in. Me and Punk just shook our heads and exchanged glances. After 5 minutes we were all finally in and had threw all our gear, jackets and bags into our separate rooms. When we met back in the living room we through ourself down on the couch that faced a flat screen on the wall with a sign. Within 10 minutes we all started to become sleepy, Adam gave in first and announced he was heading to bed giving both me and Punk a half armed up in the process. I was next I simple hugged Punk and said goodnight.

As I shut my door behind me I head Punk do the same. I changed from the sweat pants into my Cookie Monster jammies Punk had bought me for my birthday last year. As I pulled the covers back and fell into bed and before my head even hit the pillow I was out for the count.  
I woke up at 4am the next morning unsure about why I had woke up. I tried to get back to sleep but gave up after an hour. So I tip-toed back into the living room and turned on the tv, as always there was nothing on at this time but I found a movie channel that was showing The Lion King. As it went on to commercial I ran to the freezer and grabbed the tub of Ben & Jerry ice-cream I had bought before the show, pulling a spoon out as I went. As I snuggled back into the couch while The Lion King began to play again.

"Couldn't sleep huh ?" Punk whispered trying not to wake up Adam. Spun my body around surprised at hearing a voice.

" No I did sleep, just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." I whispered calming myself down. He seemed as if he wanted to know more but he didn't press the matter. Instead he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon then sat down beside me. The last thing I remember before nodding off was crying at the part where Mufasa dies.

* * *

**So what did you think ?**


	3. The Coming Storm

**So this is Chapter 3. I have noticed a lot of people are reading this and I am very happy about that. I have no real clue where this story is going but I am having fun writing it. **

**I would also like to thank JohnCenaFan21 for following this story.**

**Again I do not own WWE or anything else.**

* * *

**Punk POV**

Kat had cried herself to sleep just after Simba found Mufasa dead. I knew she wasn't crying at the movie, I had a horrible feeling it was because of Christian. She had never told me what he had said to her that night but it must have been terrible she cried for 3 hours straight. Kat doesn't really cry actually I had never seen her cry until a year ago after her and Christians massive fight. Now I know that whenever she cries it is usually because of Christian.

Realizing she was still curled up on my lap sleeping like an angel, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. I tip-toed silently across the real wood floor, reaching her room I gently kicked it open. The covers on her bed where still pulled back so I placed her down and began to tuck her in. Before I left and placed a small kiss on her forehead and moved a small piece of blue hair from her face. Turning off her alarm as I left the room and shut the door. I re-entered the living room and huffed as I threw my tired body onto the couch. Snatching the remote from the coffee table I flicked through the channels and till I found re-runs of The Walking Dead. Before I knew it, it was 7 in the morning and I heard Adam the big lump stirring.

"Didn't think you would be up, how long have you been up?" asked Adam as he walked over to the couch throwing himself down. "Since about 4. Kat was up first, she said she couldn't sleep but I think it had something to do with you brining up Christian. Which I wish you would stop doing by the way." I said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Punk do you even know what he said to her that night?" I shook my head in response. "He told her that she was just too involved with me and you. He might as well just came out and said that she was sleeping with the both of us. "Adam whispered trying not to wake Kat in the next room.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of that bastard." I snarled. Angry at even the thought of someone saying that to Kat, let alone someone who was at some point her best friend.

"Dude you have to think of it from his point of view. Kat, him and me where the best of friends for years before she met you. Christ we were called the 3 real blondes. It's been rough on him ever since the feud between the two of us. I think he was just jealous over the fact that she chose you and me over him." Adam nodded as if he was agreeing with himself.

"She isn't blonde anymore Adam and she isn't 19 either. If he ever treats her like some kind of slut ever again, he will have to deal with me." I said turning my head towards her shut door. "Lets change the subject, I'm fed up with talking about that idiot." Adam just simply nodded in response.

* * *

**Kat POV**

I woke up in my bed again. I wasn't sure how I had got there the last thing I remember was Punk pulling me onto his lap as I cried into his large tattooed chest. He knew why I was crying but he wouldn't speak about it. I knew he was angry about what had happened that night almost a year ago but I had never told him what Christian had said to me, I was too angry about it to tell him.

As I rolled out of bed throwing my greasy blue hair into bun onto of my head I opened by door and heard the booming laughter of both Adam and Punk. I walked into the living room and sat between the both of them. "So what are we watching? " I asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Family Guy "both of them answered. I let out a small chuckle and pulled my knees up to my chest, grabbing my phone from the coffee table to check the time. It was already 9:30 in the morning and I was surprised I had slept so long. I heard my stomach let out a small rubble and I knew it was feeding time. "So where are we eating today?" I asked hoping they were both hungry.

"Thank god you asked, we have been starving for hours. "Said Adam with a little laugh. "I was thinking we head down to the cafe around the corner I noticed yesterday before the show."

"Sounds good to me, then we need to come back and start packing our fights are at 6 and 7 tonight." Punk informed us with a slight frown.

We headed back into our rooms to shower and get dressed. After my long shower I tried my hair and let it fall into its natural waves unable to force myself to get my straighter out of my gear bag. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top I proceed to apply some eyeliner so I didn't look so dead. After that I grabbed my old sneaker from last night and my purse I was ready to leave. Punk was already dressed and messing about with his phone on the couch. Adam as always was the last one ready. After another 5 minutes Adam appeared in blue jeans, boots and a black t-shirt. Punk was in blue jeans and his drug free t-shirt with a pair of trainers. So now that we were all ready we headed down to the small diner on the corner of the street.

"So what can I get for you today?" the waitress with a short black bob and nose ring asked.

"Can I get pancakes with maple syrup." asked Adam with a slight grin. Punk was next " Can I get pancakes with strawberries" , finally I was last " Can I please get pancakes with strawberries and maple syrup with 3 large coffees and 3 orange juices, thanks" We all looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Kat POV**

It's was 3:30pm and we were just about ready to leave, my bags where all packed and ready to go. I only had 2 bags with me, my gear bag and my suit case which had all my street clothes. My hold case contained my laptop and my title, with a few other things. I was ready to leave, I wanted to leave. Yes I had won my title that I had wanted to win in such a long time, but everything that had been brought up had just drained me. As we waited in the lobby for our car to pick us up, no one spoke. Punk and I both knew this was the last time we would see Adam till my birthday on December 24th. When we arrived at the airport we stood in front of the screen that told us where to check in. Adams flight was an hour before ours, so his check in was first. After check in we sat in the departure lounge waiting for our flight to be called. At 5:40 Adams flight was called so we began to walk him to the flight gate. I held back the tears as we got closer, god why was I crying so much.

"Well I guess this is me" Adam said with a slight frown on his face. It was silly for us to be this upset about him leaving since we would see each other in a month.

"Not so fast, you forgot our hugs" I said with a grin on my face as he bent down so I could wrap my arms around his neck. He spun me around one last time before setting me back down on the ground with a thump. Adam gave a very manly hug to Punk.

"Right losers I should really be going, first class is waiting you know." We laughed at the big lump as he walked away from us. Punk and I looked at each other knowing what was coming next.

"I'm leaving in on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again." I began to sing, slightly out of tune. "Leaving on a jet plane" sung Punk along me, people began to stare in our direction. Adam turned around and simply waved, we did this every time he got on a plane after all Armageddon was his favorite movie.

After singing to Adam we watched his plane take off as we waited to be called. After another 15 minutes we were called so we made our way on to the plane, we were also in first class not that it really mattered we spent the 2 hours trip listening to music and terrible kid's movie that was on. After we had landed and collected our bags we grabbed a taxi and headed back to Punks place. I say Punks place but I had lived with him for nearly 2 years now after my old flat was broken into. I wasn't there at the time but Punk told me to move in with him as he had a spare room and we spent most of the time on the road anyway. As we threw our bags into our rooms my phone went off it was just Adam saying he had arrived home. After grabbing some food, I went to get changed while Punk went for shower. It began to rain and I could tell a storm was coming. Soon enough the thunder and lightning began, I loved storms like this as did Punk. As I skipped into his room forgetting he was just out the shower I was shocked to see a half-naked Punk who was covered by a black towel. It wasn't an unpleasant shock but I held back the blush that had begun to form over my cheeks. At the best possible moment the lights went out, I jumped a little bumping into Punk who was also shocked so we ended up tumbling onto his bed. As I tried to untangle myself from Punk half naked form he laughed at my lady like behavior. Annoyed at him laughing in my face I went to punch him in the chest but he was faster than me even in the dark and grabbed both my wrists. While I was figuring out a way to get out of his he flipped me over so he was on top of me. I was happy that the towel was wrapped tightly.

"Punk please remove your half naked wet body off my clean clothes." I said sarcastically but he never moved instead he lent down and planted a small kiss on my lips. "What was that for?" I asked unsure as to what had just transpired between me and him.

"I just wanted to see how that felt, if Christian is really that jealous of me I should give him a real reason to be. After all I do dig crazy chicks and you're the craziest they get love." He whispered I could see in the moon light a grin appear on his face. I don't know why I wanted to grab his face and pull it towards me, maybe it was the animal in me. So for once letting my instincts take control I pulled my body to meet his and kissed him. I knew I would regret my stupidity.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ! Hope it was ok.**

**BYE xx**


	4. We Are One

**So this is chapter 4 of my story. I don't want to sound pushy but I would like to know what you guys are thinking about this and if there are any improvements to be made. **

**Anyway enjoy**

**Once again I do not own WWE or anything else just Kat.**

* * *

**Kat POV**

The next month went by as if nothing had happened. We never spoke about the kiss, things weren't awkward but there was definitely tension between us which we ignored. We went to house shows and live shows, while keeping our titles and the kiss to ourselves. Our last show before Christmas was the day before my birthday and it was in New York. Punk had a match against John Cena, I really did love that man but only because he was a total idiot. My match was against Beth Phoenix again, I had told her we had to stop meeting like this but she had just laughed as if I was joking. After my match I began to get ready for my not so surprise birthday party. I hadn't brought any dresses with me so when I was in formed that there was to be a party I made a bee line for the nearest Hot Topic. Where I had picked up a black and white stripped skirt, a black corset that sat under my bust, a white tank top and a pair of black platform wedge shoes. I knew the shoes would kill me but I couldn't wear my beat up old trainers. After I had got dressed I applied a little more make-up and fixed my hair pinning in it a ballerina bun on top of my head.

I met Punk outside waiting for me by the car, he also looked very formal in black suit pants and a white T-shirt. I noticed all the rosters getting into different cars and driving away, no one had told me where it was so I hoped Adam had picked a nice place. I knew Adam was the one who had the job of picking the venue because he had chosen a very formal looking bar/club. I was hoping Punk would have a good time though since he didn't drink and we were at a bar to be honest I wasn't really drinker either after all I lived with a straight edge superstar. So as we all got out the cars and made our way towards a smaller door away from the entrance. I wasn't quite sure what to expect but the place was a beautiful. It was a large circular room with black and blue walls and a table in the middle covered in presents, four person booth where also scattered around the room. There was also a stage and a bar in front of the room. I had no clue what to say the place was more than I ever expected. Adam stood in the middle of the room waiting for reaction. I had no words for them instead I ran up to him and threw my arms around his chest which was easier said than done.

"Happy birthday Kat, so do you like the place." Adam asked me with a smile. "Adam I love it, I can't believe you did this for me and got everyone here" I said turning to see people I hadn't saw in years. Adam had got Lita, Trish, Matt and Jeff Hardy to come down for my party. I hugged both Adam and Punk one more time and thanked them again and I made my way towards the crowd to thank them all and mingle. After about 10 minutes Adam brought me my first drink a large Vodka and Cranberry juice, I didn't plan on drinking much since in 2 days it was Christmas. I was so happy everyone was there even Christian had showed up I thank him of course but things were still awkward.

After about another 8 drinks I was definitely tipsy as were many other people. It was time for the presents so as everyone gathered around the table Punk helped me up from my seat since I was having problems doing that. Adams present was first as always, it was covered in black and gold wrapping paper with a gold bow on top. I ripped the paper apart discarding it on the floor, I couldn't believe what he had got me it was a small box but inside was a silver chain with a large set of diamond angel wings. Punks present was massive I ripped apart the black paper and sat a brown box with Dr Martens printed on the lid, as I opened it his grin got wider. I had wanted these shoes for months but could never find them in my size, they were blue 20 eyelet knee high leather boots. After opening all of my presents I sat back down with the help of Punk and took my high heels off, replacing them with my new Dr Martens. They didn't match my black and white outfit by damn they looked good. I loved all my presents Jeff had painted a picture of me, Matt had bought me a set of gold ear rings, Trish had got me Iron Fist Zombie Stomper heels, Lita got me a black sweet heart neckline dress to wear at the Hall of Fame this year.

"Cake time" Adam shouted over the many voices that filled the room. A grin took over my face as I stood from my seat beside Punk and made my way to the able that had once help my presents. The encore of the out of tune birthday song began, I stood embarrassed waiting for it to end.

"Make a wish" Whispered Punk into my ear. I shut my eyes and blew out the candles. Opening them to see everyone smiling and clapping. Loud classic rock music began to play from the stage.

"So who wants to dance, as long as we keep Cena away from the Dj." I asked knowing the answer as everyone began swaying and shaking to the beat.

I spent most of the night dancing with Adam, while posing for pictures that Punk was taking from his seat beside the dance floor. "Come on Punk please" I begged from the dance floor but he simply shook his head and continued to take pictures of us all. I concocted plan to make him dance, I slowly walked up to the Dj still a little unstable on my feet and asked him to play Cult of Personality. After one more song it began to play, his face lit up and I grabbed him hands pulling him towards me. For the rest of the night he spent dancing with me. The night was coming to an end but the final song of the night was I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith. As everyone found a partner Adam grabbed Beth by the waist pulling her closer to him to my shock but it didn't last long as Punk did the same to me. I lay my head on his chest as we began to sway from side to side in time with the music. We broke the rhythm by staring into each other's eye for a short moment but again I had the same urge to grab his face and kiss him. But it was too late I already felt his warm lips upon mine, I didn't bother to pretend I was shocked instead I let my lips fall into unison with his.

That moment felt like it could go on and on forever. Until a large hand pulled us apart, I wasn't too sure what was happening as I tumbled bum first to the ground but I knew it hurt. I looked up in time to see Adam punch Punk right in the face connecting with his nose. Punks body lurched back as he grabbed his nose, next thing I knew I was being hulled up from where I had fell by the same hands. He was screaming so loud I could barely make out what he was say. I caught the last part though right across the face. I knew some points in my life I needed a good slap but today didn't feel like one. The force of it had sent me tumbling back down unable to break my fall in time. My lip was split open and I could feel a warm liquid trickle down my chin. The room was deadly silent all eyes on me until Randy, Cena and Christian grabbed Adam and pulled him away from us.

" You where right about her Chris"

I couldn't hold the back any longer they began to fall, streaming down my face mixing the blood that was falling on to my chest.

Punk lunged forward tackling Adam, Randy, Cena and Christain to the ground. Jeff and Matt stepped over me in attempt to split up the brawl that was now taking place beside me, everyone else had managed to roll out the way as Punk threw his first punch connecting with Adams jaw. I couldn't believe what was happening, without thinking I pushed Matt and Jeff out the way throwing myself into the middle of the fight. I had no luck in stopping me maybe they didn't even see me as they continued to throw punches. Thankfully I had ducked most of them without harming myself, I gave up on trying to break it up and instead grabbed Adams arm as he threw another punch. They both stopped and looked down at me, Adam grabbed my hand and threw me out the way. This time I had no time to understand what was happening as my head hit the floor bouncing back up. Maybe it was the adrenaline but I didn't feel it I just knew my head had made contact with something hard. Adam looked shocked at how hard he had threw me out the way while Punk just looked angry. Jeff had began to pull me out of the way but I was fighting him I knew I had to stop them, I knew I had to speak to Adam but I just couldn't get close enough. Christian grabbed Adam one more time and pulled him towards the door. He never looked back.

"Come on dude¸ she isn't worth it." Christian said walking out the door. I had no clue what to do but I noticed the thumping in the back of my head my world began to spin as I reached my hand out for someone to hold on to and grabbed Jeff's tattooed arm to support myself. He guided me towards a chair and sat me down while examining my head. I noticed the dry blood that was stained into my clothes. Punk knelt down beside me.

"Are you ok? He asked brushing his finger over my burst lip. I had no words instead the tears began falling, I couldn't make them stop. Jeff simply patted my shoulder, nodded to Punk and began ushering people out of the room. He didn't wait till everyone had left he pulled me into his chest cradling me till I had calmed down. Only Jeff, Cena, HHH and Randy had stayed in the room with us. Randy and HHH where looking over Punk to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with him. Cena and Jeff sat with me to keep me company no one asked me if I was ok. Finally we left, Punk holding my waist to stop me from falling over I got into the car and even made up to the hotel but as he opened the door my knees gave in. He had a hold of me before I hit the floor. He carried me bridal style into the living room and set me down on the couch. He sat down beside me, I knew he wanted to talk and I couldn't right now.

"Punk I can't have this conversation anymore, actually I can't even look at you right now. Why the hell would you kiss me in front of him? I thought we were ok after the last kiss but now I have no clue what to think." I exploded screaming in his face. I pulled my sore body from the seat and walked to my room grabbing my bags and started throwing clothes in them. I knew I couldn't fly so I walked out of the hotel and flagged down a taxi, telling him to take me to Chicago.

* * *

**So that was that. Was Adam to mean, the next chapter will be him POV of the invents.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	5. The Darkest Days

**So this is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy this, it was a little harder to write 3 different POVs while making them as true as possible. **

**Big Thank you to FutureWWEdiva-LadyX who has followed and favorited this story.**

**Again I don't WWE or any other content just Kat**

* * *

**Adam POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just saw. Shock had come over me and all I saw was red while Christian's words echoed through my head. Hitting him made me feel a little better but hitting her just made everything worse, I didn't even mean to my body took over before I could think. The fight I barely even remember just Christian pulling me out the door saying "She isn't worth it"

But he was wrong she had always been worth it. I don't know if I was jealous of Punk kissing her or the fact I wasn't kissing her. She had been my best friend for years until he had came to Raw then everything had changed. Yeah sure I was jealous at the time but I grew to love Punk as if he was a brother. We didn't have much in common but our shared interest was Kat. I couldn't say for sure If I had feelings for her that would have made me kiss her but Punk obviously did. I didn't want to think what I had did to her but I couldn't help but see her big sad eyes looking back at me after I threw her on the ground every time I shut my own.

Punk had got a good few shots of his own in. My eye was begin to swell and I could feel some damage to my mid-section but what hurt the most was my hand. Punks hard nose had done dome damage to my knuckles, I don't think they are broken but they are going to bruise. Christian had came back to the hotel with me and was now in the process of getting me ice. He finally came back with 3 ice packs, the first one I placed over my eye and the second I held to my ribs. "Son of a bitch" I yelled out as he placed the third one of my swollen knuckles.

"Dude if they are that sore we should take you to a hospital, they might be broken." I shook my head in response. "Nope, Punk would have taken Kat there and I don't want to see the damage I did to her."

"She isn't worth you being is pain Adam. So let me take you to the hospital, please?" He asked getting off the sofa. I looked at his astonished by the fact he kept saying she wasn't good enough. He just like me used to worship that girl, we were her best friends and now it was like he hated the ground she walked on.

"Why do you keep saying that, she is worth it? Do you think I just punched Punk who is one of my best friends because I was jealous over the fact he was kissing her. I did it because he isn't good enough for her. Kat has been through hell or whole life she deserves the happy ending and I don't think me or Punk could give her that." I was shocked by my own words and Christian was even more shocked than me. He simply say back down and looked down at the floor.

"You know I asked her on a date once, right ?" He said still looking anywhere but me. "You asked Kat out? When?" I had no clue he had ever had feeling for her. I knew he had been jealous when she began getting to know Punk and moved in with him but never that he had actually liked her.

"I never even meant to words just came out, but she looked at me completely shocked. She said no and tried to explain why but she never finished because Punk came strolling up after his match. I knew then that the reason wasn't because she didn't like me it was because of him." His face contorted into an angry grimace. Did he really think she wouldn't date him because of Punk. "Christian I don't think it had anything to do with Punk. She thinks of you as a brother, there is no way she would mess that up by dating you. Think about it since we have known her how many boyfriends has she had. It's been what like 3 and all have ended badly either because of her job or because she won't commit. She would never risk hurting you by dating you." I think my words finally clicked into place and he turned a brilliant shade of red through sheer embarrassment over his words about her.

* * *

Kat POV

I didn't make it to Chicago in the taxi but he had taken me to the nearest train station. I had managed to catch the last train leaving for Chicago that night and had found an empty booth too sleep in. I never really slept but dozed scared I would miss my stop. It was 5am as I checked my make-up, my whole face was swollen and the area around my mouth was a vibrant black and blue colour actually my whole body was bruised from my multiple falls. I shut my compact over and gather my things to get off the train. After I had flagged down another taxi who had taken me to Punks apartment I used my key to get in. I didn't spend any time looking about instead I threw down my old bags and grabbed my suit case throwing all the clothes I need for the next 2 months in it. My gear bag was filled to the brim and I placed my laptop in its bag as well. On my way out I flipped all the lights off and found my car keys. I had a black Hummer car that I never really used so it spent most of the time in the apartments garage, I was just hoping that I had remember to fill the tank up. As I opened the back door and threw my bags onto the back seat, shutting the door and climbed in the driver side. I turned the ignition on and watched the petrol meter jump up "Thank God" I mumbled. The radio came to life, one of Punks old punk CDs came on I sat listening to the blaring music for a few minutes then slammed it off. I tried to keep my driving as a calm as possible as I made my way to a hotel for the holidays. I checked in after booking the room for 2 weeks that would give me time to find a new apartment and move my stuff in. I showered before I unpacked my stuff in 3 days I had to get a plane to Atlanta for a show.

Christmas day came along I never left the room I sat and ordered the biggest bottle of Vodka they supplied and 3 cartons of cranberry juice, I sat on my bed watching horror movies right through till Boxing day afternoon. By then I had ran out of vodka and knew I had to sober up for my plane to Atlanta tonight. So I ordered 4 large coffee some painkiller and some food. I showered while I waited for it and got changed. I spent the day sleeping off my hangover when I woke up I grabbed my gear bag and headed to the airport. Checking my phone on the way I noticed multiple texts and phone calls from Punk most asking where I was or if I was coming home anytime soon. I texted him back saying I was fine and shut my phone off again not wanting to have a conversation with him. After a long flight and a horrible taxi journey I was dropped off at the arena.

I spent most of the day training with Eve which was fine by me but I just wasn't feeling right. My head wasn't in the game, it wasn't a hangover that I was sure of. As I was walking down to the locker room I saw him, no I saw them both. Why was Adam here, I remember he was going to be in a promo with Cena. They looked at each other and then they looked at me, they both went to speak but I turned to walk away. As I turned everything became fuzzy I threw my arm out to support myself but it was too late I could feel myself falling but everything was black by then.

* * *

CM Punk POV

I her standing there looking just as shocked as I was but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her line of vision and saw Adam standing in a door way I looked back at her she seem confused but as I went to say something so did Adam. She turned away and then reached out for the wall before falling to the ground.

Everything went numb for me I rushed over and rolled her onto her back and checked she was breathing. Thankfully she was but before I could relieved she began to fit, I had no clue what to do. Adam did and grabbed her head to stop her hurting herself and told someone who was standing behind me to phone for an ambulance. She finally stopped convulsing but she never woke up, I sat beside her hold her hand I was holding back the tears because it wouldn't help anyone. I looked over to Adam and he was holding her head whispering into her ear, I noticed tears rolling down his face into her hair. After what seemed like hours the ambulance showed up, they asked what had happened and took her away. We weren't allowed to go with her but everyone tried to keep their spirits high for the fans.

After the show me and Adam got into a car and headed to the hospital, we managed to find a parking space. We walked into the waiting room and asked for her. We got told we had to wait until the doctor was finished with her then he would come and speak to us.

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" Adam asked looking at me. "She has to be ok, there is no way that I am going to let her go anywhere." I whispered. He never said a word and we spent the rest of the time waiting in complete silence.

" Phil Brooks, Adam Copeland friends of Katherine Mason ?" said in a very formal tone, we both nodded in response. "Well it seems your friend has had an overdose of over the counter pain killers, she woke up a few minutes ago and told us she took 8 over a course of 16 hours for headaches caused by alcohol also another reason as to why the overdose was as bad as it was. But we have pupped her stomach and she is recovering well and should be able to go home in 2 to 3 days. You can go still with her if you like but she does need rest."

We walked over to her room door, I wasn't sure if we should knock but Adam just pushed it open and entered. She looked surprised to see us as if she had no clue we had been here this whole time. Her eye began to well up as we stood awkwardly in the door way of her small room.

"Guys please come here" she said using her free hand to motion for us to go to her. Within seconds she had her arms around Adams neck and he was pretty much lying in bed with her. After he stood and turned to look at me. "I think I'm going to grab a coffee." He said with leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Did you try to kill yourself" I asked her almost shocked at the words had came out my mouth.

"No, I drank way too much over Christmas day because I was by myself and really lonely and I thought it was just a hangover so I kept taking them but I hadn't really been keeping track of when I had been taking them and then I just started to feel really sick, I had no clue I had taking too many" She looked down at her bed playing with a loose thread of the sheet.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her as she pulled me down to the bed so I was closer to her. "Don't ever do that again" I whispered into her ear but she just hugged me tighter.

After Adam came back from his fake coffee run we sat watching bad cartoons. I suggested that I and Adam would head home to get some rest but she shook her head and patted the 2 spaces at either side of the bed beside her. We all laughed as we took our shoes off and climbed in beside her, we didn't really fit in but we made it work and soon enough we had all drifted into a restful sleep.

* * *

**So they are all friends again well for now. Think the next chapter might be less drama more humour.**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	6. The Time Of Kat Manic

**So this is chapter 6, it's a little shorter I think but I tried for a light hearted chapter for a change**

**Big thanks to SelenaMarie730 who became my first ever review. All reviews are welcome.**

**I don't WWE or anything else just Kat.**

* * *

**Kat POV**

I woke up earlier the next morning in a considerable amount of pain. I wasn't sure where the pain was coming from but my god did it hurt, I looked over myself checking for the injury point and where my IV should have been there was blood pooling over my hand. Apparently in my sleep I had pulled it out, I also realized by two big lumps of friends where no longer beside me and they weren't in the room. I sat up slowly feeling the blood rush to my head and pressed the call button for a nurse. Her small frame got to work fixing my IV in place and cleaning the blood off my hand she asked if I wanted painkiller, I shook my head in response. Knowing my luck it wouldn't end well.

I was starting to wonder where they had both got to when they strolled into my room holding cups of coffee and a brown bag hopefully filled with my breakfast.

"That better be for me" I asked using my free hand to point to the 3rd coffee in Adams hand. He nodded setting it on my bedside table.

"We brought you some breakfast and headed to the hotel to pick up some clothes for you and change our self's." Nodding his head in Adams direction who was wearing the ugliest bright pink flannel shirt. My face turned in a disgusted grimace which Punk laughed at. Adam looked confused but his soft eyes made me stop and smile. I pulled myself up leaning against the headboard for support as I sat Indian style on the very un comfy bed as I grabbed the brown bag from Punks hand. He had bought 3 large bagels with cream cheese. I didn't know if I was allowed to eat yet but I began regardless. My stomach felt much better after having food and coffee but now I really wanted to shower, I was covered in sweat and black that they had shoved down my throat to bring the rest of the pills up, I wasn't sure if they had managed to sleep beside me if I was smelling as bad as I thought I did. I knew first I had to speak to Adam about what had happened before.

"Punk could you do me a favour and go find my doctor and ask him when I can leave, please." I asked ushering my head towards Adam so he got the point. "Yeah sure, will you be ok while I'm gone?" I nodded in response hoping Adam had got the point I was trying to make.

"Adam can please talk about what happened?" I said turning off the TV which had been put back to cartoons. He came and sat in front of me brushing his hand over my still swollen and bruised lip, I didn't flinch I wasn't scared him. How could I be, Adam was my big lump who I had known for years I didn't care that he had slapped me, I deserved it at that moment plus I knew if he tried it again I would take him.

"Kat I am so sorry about what happened. You know I would never lay a hand on you I just saw red. Seeing you and him kiss was like being punched in the chest with a set of knuckle dusters. I was jealous but not because you should be with me but because Punk was you first choice out of the both of us, it hurt and I couldn't really take it." He looked down at his hands embarrassed at his own words.

"I love you just as much if not more than Punk you are my big lump of a best friend who has been there since I started wrestling. You were there when I had no home to go to on Thanks Giving and you took me home to your mum without so much of a second thought. I will never be able to thank you for what you have done for me. And I forgave you the moment it happened, I just need you to know that you are never getting rid of me." I said while throwing my arms around him and he placed his arms around my waist while avoiding my IV.

"So are we ok then?" He whispered unsure of the answer would be. "Of course we are you idiot" I whispered in his ear.

Punk walked back in while we were still hugging, I grabbed his arm pulling him into a group hug something we hadn't done since Punk won his title. Doctor coughed making his presence known in the room, we stopped and broke apart still sitting on my single bed.

"Well Miss Mason, I have some good news you are all clear to go home today once you are ready and signed a few forms." He smiled looking down at my chart that had been at the bottom of my bed.

"Thanks Doc but I have a question, I have a show tomorrow will I be able to make it." I asked him while Adam and Punk rolled their eyes.

"Yes you will be able attend the show but I must make myself clear when I say if you take pain killer please time them properly next time. This could ended much worse, you know." He formally nodded his head in approval of his own words, now it was my turn to roll my eyes but Punk elbowed me in the side before I could finish it.

"I promise I won't do anything this stupid ever again Doc, so I can get ready and leave soon the no more tests or anything?" I asked hoping the answer was no. "No miss you can go get ready and then fill in the forms." He said leaving the room with a wave and a thank you from us all after removing my IV and place a band aid over the small cut.

I got up and grabbed my black and purple gear bag Punk had brought for me. As I opened it I realized Adam had packed it though, I sighed and began looking at what he had packed. My bag contained black overly tight skinny jeans which I only wore for nights out, a red that was too low cut, a red thong which I am sure was a gift from Adam himself and a push up bra. He was also packed my make-up and a pair of flat spiked ballet shoes. I changed into the most inappropriate outfit ever for leaving a hospital ever and pulled my now faded blue hair into a high ponytail.

I walked out of the small bathroom a received a wolf-whistle from both Adam and Punk, I flipped them the bird and began gathering my things. After I was done we left the room and made our way to the nurse's office to sign my papers. I handed my bag to Punk as I signed out when I was done I went to grab it off his shoulder and he shook his head and began walking again. We made it to Adams rented car and I sat in the back seat as Punk fiddled with the radio not settling on a station before we made it to the hotel. We all had a flight in 4 hours so decided to gather out things and just head to the airport.

After a long flight we landed in Florida for our next show. All the other on the rosters had landed early this morning so we got into a taxi made our way to hotel. We said our good nights and headed to our rooms. If I am honest it was the best sleep I ever got.

The next evening I was showered and ready to take on Layla in a match. So we got in the car and headed to the arena. As I got to the locker room no one was there so I threw my gear down and began my routine of stretches and yoga, soon after I received a text from Punk telling me to come over to catering for some food. I didn't bother to text him back so I walked down the halls and began to realize no one was around but I brushed it off and continued walking. I made it to the catering hall and opened the door. I was hit by a massive Welcome Back from all the roster. There was a sign above the food that said Welcome Back and they all stood clapping as I walked further in hitting both Adam and Punk on the shoulder.

Randy was the first to hug me and ask if I was ok after that it seemed as if everyone I had ever met wanted to hug me.

"So does this mean you are one suicide watch them" Daniel Bryan asked earning him a slap up the side of head from Kane who glared at him a little more. Everyone else rolled their eyes or looked shocked by his outburst but I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"No Daniel I won't be on any kind of watch because it was an accident so none of you have to worry." I said patting HHH on the arm.

After the little celebration about me surviving and some food I head back to my locker room and began to put my gear on. I spent the run up to my match chilling and listening to some music they called my name and I headed towards the curtain. When I reached it Punk and Adam both gave me a hug and wished me luck.

I stood waiting for it to start and then it began my music, I waited for the cue I had known for year. Then it came I ran out from behind the curtain and was hit with a wall of cheers I held my title up and they went crazy. This was the time of Kat Manic and they all knew it.

* * *

**Thank you for taking time to read this.**

**Next chapter will be up in like 2 days or so.**


	7. The Green Eyed Monster

**So this Chapter 7, not completely happy with it. **

**I hope you enjoy this as always.**

**I don't own WWE or anything else really just Kat.**

* * *

**Kat POV**

New Year's day we found out that Adam was to be inducted into the Hall Of Fame, it seemed only fitting after all he had almost given his life for the company and that this would make him the youngest person to be inducted into the Hall Of Fame. When he had phoned to tell me we both had a little scream about It, I was so happy for him. Once I had told Punk as well he also seemed to be more than happy about Adam new achievement. I had also informed Punk that he would be my date for the evening just because Adam was taking his mom as his plus 1, Punk agreed as always with a smile and a nod. For the next few months nothing really seemed to be happening as always there were shows and matches to be won but nothing interesting really took place.

As it grew closer to the Hall Of Fame ceremony all the Diva where begin to get there outfits sorted for the event, most already had there's only a few where still in the market for that perfect dress. You see Hall Of Fame night is really the only night we all really get to scrub up well and look our best. It is always a completion on which Diva has the nicest dress, a completion I have never won.

As the Divas from the show sat in our locker room changing into our street clothes the conversation changed into the dates for Hall Of Fame. Most where taking their boyfriends and some their brothers.

"Kat who is your date for the ceremony, I mean it's like a week away and you haven't said who it is yet." I was shocked by her question, she must have known by now that of course Punk was taking me. I looked around the room waiting for someone to answer for me but they all looked just as interested as her.

"Punk is my date, how could you not guess that" I said chuckling at her from afar. But her face changed and turned into a slight grimace, now I was the one who was confused.

"Kat sorry to say this but Punk is taking Lita. She texted me last week saying she was coming and that Punk was taking her. You do know there are dating right?" Her question hit me like a ton of bricks, I was sure my jaw had just dropped onto the floor and my eyes where popping out like one of those bad cartoon characters. I was so shocked why wouldn't her tell me he was dating her, actually how long had he been dating her. I hadn't seen him much the last few months but he could have called me to say or something. I was pulled back into reality by Beth shouting my name.

"No-no he didn't. Why wouldn't he tell me something like this I'm supposed to be his best friend and he can't tell me who he is dating, Christ I've known Lita for years even better question why wouldn't she tell me? I said looking around the locker room for an answer but none seemed to know it but I knew one person would, Punk. "Girls I'm going to find him, I'll text you guys later tonight about the plans." I shouted back as I flung the locker room door open and strode.

I couldn't believe that he felt as if he couldn't tell me who he was dating. Adam had told me the moment something had happened between him and Lita yes I wasn't happy with him but he is my best friend and I never judged him. Though I did get judged by the whole roster when they found out I had knew about it all along. I walked quickly to the men's locker room throwing the door open as they all turned to look at me.

"We need to talk" I said pointing a black tipped figure at Punk who was still in his gear from his match. I walked back out of the room letting the door slam behind me but he caught it just in time. He looked like he had no clue why I was so pissed. "So I got told off Beth that one of my best friends is taking Lita to Hall of Fame and is dating her as well and I know it isn't Adam, got anything you want to tell me ?" My words came out more venomous than I had planned but my god could this man push my buttons sometimes.

"Look I was going to tell you later on tonight. No one is even meant to know about me and her yet, we have only been dating for a month our first public appearance is Hall Of Fame. I thought you would understand why I couldn't take you, plus you can still come with us you don't always need a date Kat." I looked at him in total shock did he really just ask me to go as the third wheel.

"So even though we don't keep secrets from each other you kept this from me, is this why I haven't seen you in like a month? Oh and the offer I am going to have to decline even though I would love to be the third wheel I think I would rather go myself than with you right now." I finished what I had to say and walked off, I couldn't look at him anymore. Not only was he ditching me for Lita I was also unable to keep their secret apparently. Yes Punk had dated since we had been friends but I always knew about it. It had really hurt the fact he didn't trust me to know about this one. I knew what I had to do, I had to find a date for the Hall Of Fame. That was trickier than it sounded.

I grabbed my gear and headed back to the hotel, throwing it on the floor as soon as I entered the room, I wasn't sure who I could even phone if there was anyone but I had to try. I looked through my phone contacts finding no one I would like to spend an entire filmed evening with. I did however find one person who wasn't a total loss but he was an ex. Jesse Neal, I hadn't saw him in almost 3 years but he did say if I ever needed anything to phone but did this really count. Me and Jesse didn't really finish on the best of terms. We had seemed so perfect for each other he's covered in tattoo has a Mohawk but we never really meshed maybe it was because he was on TNA and out schedule was so hectic or maybe it was because I am unable to keep a relationship for longer than my nail colour Adams words not mine. Jesse Neal though was my last hope of a date for Hall Of Fame.

I hit the call button on my phone and waited.

"Hey Kat is that really you, my god it's been what like 2 years, how about you been? I saw you won the Diva championship." He began to babble on and right now I was in no mood for it.

"Yeah dude I did thanks. Look I have a favour to ask you and I know its short notice but would you like to be my date for the Hall Of Fame next week?" The line was silent for a few minutes I knew for sure he was thinking of a good excuse and to be honest I didn't blame.

"Sure Kat I would love to be your date. I just have one question, is this to get back at Punk for taking Lita and not you since they two are dating now?" Great so he knew they were dating as well, always the last to know.

"No Jesse I just don't want to show up alone and be the only person their alone. I am very happy for Punk" I wasn't lying I was happy for him just mad at him as well.

"Well Kat I am all yours for the evening, text me the details. I have to go I need to go shopping. Bye" I agreed to his words as he hung up I let out sigh of relief and headed to bed for a few hours.

* * *

**March 31****st**** , Hall Of Fame Night.**

I had texted Jesse to tell him to pick me up around 6 to be there on time. I had received two texts in the last hour, one from Adam saying he had a huge surprise for us and one from Punk asking if I was still going tonight. I didn't bother to reply to the latter of course I was still going like him dating would mean I would ruin Adams night. Of course I had bought a new outfit for tonight the dress Amy had got me for my birthday didn't seem right now. My new dress was a tight black bodycon dress that hugged all my curves and sat at the top of my thighs, of course I worse my Iron Fist Zombie Stompers platform heels and a black skull clutch bag but my hair was something else. I had taken a little trip to the hairdresser and instead of my usual blue I had asked for dark chocolate brown. I looked very much different but in the same way I looked like me. I never told anyone that was my surprise for them all. I didn't do much with my hair just let it fall into natural waves half way down my back. My make-up was very much me black eyeliner, blusher, big lashes and red lipstick something I hadn't worn in years due to the blue hair.

By 6:15 he still wasn't here and just when I was about to phone him he knocked at my door and let himself in. His face dropped as he saw my new look but he never said a word instead just bent down slightly to kiss me on the cheek. He looked very nice his black suit suited his muscular frame, his freshly dyed black hair was up in its usual Mohawk and apparently he had decided to keep his piercings not that I minded. I threw my keys, phone and room key into my clutch and headed for the door locking it behind us.

We were running late but I wasn't too worried as we took the elevator down to the door where a car was waiting to pick us up. I climbed in as lady-like as I could not use to wearing heels while climbing into low cars. I fixed my lipstick while chatting Jesse it wasn't as awkward as I thought it might have been, he was filling me in on what he had been doing since leaving TNA. After an easy 20 minute car ride we arrived nobody was outside which meant everyone else was inside already seated something I had hoped wouldn't happen. We walked into the hall where Jesse bought us drinks and headed to our seats in the front. From what I knew we were in between Adam and his mom and Punk and Lita.

As we made our way down the long aisle I would catch glimpses of people staring at us, most of the Divas gave me a wink stating I looked great and did a good job on the date. We finally made it to our seats after being stopped by Randy and Cena who didn't believe it was really me until they heard my sarcastic tone. Adam jumped up from his seat and tried to hug me but I pushed him back at the surprise of his new hair, his long blonde locks were no more instead he had a short hair and shaved sides. He also looked shocked by my hair grabbing a hand full and waving it around my face asking me what had happened I just shock my head and pulled him into a hug. His mom also got up to hug and she complimented me on my outfit even though I knew she thought it was too short, Adam hugged Jesse and introduced him to him mom. I walked around Adam and noticed Punk staring at me him is mouth hanging open but quickly regained his composer and got up to hug me but stopped after a short hug I turned to see Jesse glaring at Punk from over my shoulder.

Punk and Jesse had never really gotten along maybe it had something to do with the fact that when me and him dated I always drank and partied a lot more, which meant Punk usually had to open the door for me when I couldn't get my keys to work and carry me in. I didn't bother to stop the two instead just introduced Lita and Jesse as Punk sat back down on his seat as we took ours. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

**So Again I hope you guys enjoyed. Really hope she didn't come off too bitchy.**


	8. Drunk Girls Don't Lie

**Well This is chapter 8, thank you to anyone who is reading this.**

**I don't own WWE or anything else just Kat. **

* * *

**Kat POV**

I sat trying so hard to listen to Christian inducting Adam in but I felt eyes on me at all time, whether it Punk, Lita or another people I could feel them staring. I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life and for someone who wears shorts for a living that is bad. I reminded calm for the whole of Adams speech actually I enjoyed it, crying and cheering at every moment I got but Adam was crying so that made it ok. Jesse turned out to be a great support for me which made the fact I had slightly used him a little worse on me. After the ceremony we made our way back to a small after party but by this point I had already had one to many. I jumped out of the car and made my way to the nearest bathroom. Washing my hands and fixing my make-up I opened the door and was just about to re-join the party when Punk grabbed my arm pulling me into a smaller room away from everyone.

"Why the hell would you bring that idiot of a man here tonight?" I was surprised by his words, sure he didn't get along with Jesse but he had never told me what he had actually thought of him while we had been dating.

"I wanted a date for tonight and I haven't saw Jesse in almost 2 years not that it has anything to do with you." I said straitening my shoulders and pulling my head up to show I wasn't about to take his crap but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Nothing to with me. Kat I was the one who used to get calls at 3am to pick you up from bars when he had left you. I was the one who had to pick up the pieces after he dumped your ass for not wanting to move in with him. Also wasn't he cheating you with that Toxxin?" Yes what he had said was true but I could never hate Jesse for cheating on me I never wanted to commit and he knew it. But he didn't know I knew about him and Toxxin.

"What do you want Punk, shouldn't you go make sure Amy doesn't have her tongue down Adams throat or was Matt Hardy invited as well." Yes what I said was completely unnecessary. I honestly did like Amy and Punk did seem happier to me but I was too stubborn to back down from this now. Punk stepped back shocked by my cruel words towards them both, instantly I felt sheer pain ripping through my chest I knew I had taken this too far.

"Yeah I guess I should after all Jesse is out there as well." His face was contorted as he walked slowly away from me shaking his head. I wanted to punch a wall maybe I should have at least then I wouldn't have had to deal with this party anymore. It should have been a brilliant party tonight was Adams night but everyone knew something was wrong between me and Punk but no one would ask. I spent the rest of the night downing drink after drink to the point even Jesse told me to slow down but to that I waved him off. I never really left Adam and Jesse side unless Amy would drag Punk over to which case I would head away and he would visibly relax.

You know you should stop drinking when the room begins to spin but what happens when you keep drinking once you reach that point. I'll tell you what crazy things happen. I can't I hold liquor well but I must have had at least 20 drinks by this point and people seemed concerned for my health which I was blaming the overdose for. I would black out for a few minutes and wake up finding myself in a new spot not knowing how I had got there. Jesse was talking to someone else when I decided to take a walk over to where Randy was standing talking to Cena and Jericho. Not wanting to disturb there important conversation about which Diva had the nicest dress I propped myself against the wall, hoping the spinning would stop if I stopped moving. Realising it didn't help and that they were ignoring me I moved onto a new group I didn't realise this group contained both Punk and Lita. Beth was asking them both how they had ended up together.

"Yes please inform us oh great and powerful one how you two love birds met." I said stumbling a little in my heels which I had forgotten about. The Miz grabbed my hand to steady me but I pushed him away deciding the wall was a better choice. Using my free had to gesture for them to answer my question. Both of them looked at me and they looked at each other, deciding who would answer the drunk girl first.

"Well I guess it was just after your birthday, I texted Punk to ask how you where we got chatting and just went from there. No big love story as of yet." She said grinning and she grabbed Punks hand pulling it to her chest.

"So you can thank me getting my face kicked in them for you two. Good job me." My voice was louder than I thought it was due to the fact everyone including Adam was now staring at me. I saw Adam lower his head in shame for what had happened. I pushed my body off the wall and made my way towards him but I was interrupted on my quest when Jesse pulled me by the arm and began whispering in my ear. I pushed him away with more force than what was needed which cause him to bang into a table beside us.

"You always where a terrible drunk Kat." Jesse said shaking his head and leaving. No doubt away to drink some more by himself. I walked up to Adam who was back talking to Christian, to get both of their attention I jumped onto Adams back and wrapped my legs around his waist. Christian laughed and Adams slight shriek and so did I as my new hair bounced around my face. I slid off of his back and pulled down my dress and then I had the best thought in the world.

"We should do the 5 second pose one more time guys." I said shaking them both on the shoulders. Both turned to me like I was crazy and shock their heads.

* * *

I don't remember what had happened after that but I woke up the next morning and turned over only to realise I had the worst headache ever. I pulled both my hands to my face placing my figures on my forehead to act as pressure. Only then did I realise there was someone in bed with me, I turned over slowly hoping Jesse wasn't in bed with me but instead I saw short blonde and that all too familiar face. I was in bed with Adam and I was pretty sure he was naked. I tried to recall the events of the night before but the last thing I remembered was my conversation with Punk outside the bathrooms. I checked to see what I was wearing only to find out I was only wearing his shirt from last night. No way did I sleep with Adam, shouldn't I remember something like that and also what the hell had happened to Jesse.

* * *

**Adam POV**

"Kat for the last time we are not doing the 5 second pose. Damn you are annoying when you are drunk." I said shaking my head at her but she just simply flashed me her big goofy smile. By now most of the people had begun to head home, only a few still remained. Punk and Amy had left about 10 minutes ago. I decided it was time to take Kat home to sleep this off.

As we got to the car and climbed in after a few stubbles we settled down and enjoyed the 20 minutes ride back to the hotel.

"Adam I love you do you know that?" Kat blurted out resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Kat, I kind of have to any way you are my second favourite person in the world." I said laughing at her face as she bolted up straight glaring at me.

"Second? Then who is first?" She asked pouting obviously un happy that she wasn't first.

"My mom silly." I answered her.

"So you really do love me then?" Her face seemed so sad and I knew it had something to do with why she and Punk had been acting so weird.

"Of course I do, I always have and I always will. What has brought all this on anyway?" I asked her brushing a strand of waved brown hair away from her face. She didn't answer me instead she moved her body closer to mine and slowly began kissing me. I didn't know why I let it happen or even why I kissed her back but by the time we made it to my room my shirt was completely off. After that even for me it was a blur. Sleeping with your best friend is never a good idea even if deep down you do have feelings for her. All I know is I fell asleep with a smile on my face as she slept on my chest.

* * *

**So yeah again I hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to review.**


	9. Down With The Sickness

**Well I feel like such a terrible person. This chapter took months to upload but I have re-wrote this like 5 times now. I am so sorry.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I don't own WWE or anything else mentioned just Kat.**

* * *

**Adam POV**

I rolled over after the best sleep I had in years expecting to find her sleeping on the other side but she was gone, all that was left was the familiar scent of wild flowers. I looked around the room searching for her but she was nowhere in sight the only thing left was her black dress which was now sat on the bottom of the bed. I heard the sound of her laughter coming from the living room, so I rolled out of bed throwing on a pair of shorts and wandered out into the living room. She was sat Indian style with her new brown hair tied loosely on top of her head, she was laughing lightly at an old recording of her debut on WWE. I wasn't sure she was watching it or even how she had got a hold of it but I leant against the door frame watching her expressions change with each move.

"You know I can see you right?" She said turning her attention away from the TV set for a moment. "Well I would hope so or you really need your eyes tested." I said lightly chuckling as I sat down beside her.

"I don't know what I was thinking with that blonde hair." She whispered shaking her head. I didn't know what to say to her. I knew things were going to awkward but this much worse. All I wanted to do was move the strands of hair from her face and kiss her but there was no way she would let me, I means she was pretty drunk last night that was the only reason anything had happened. Oh god what if she didn't even know anything had happened because she was drunk, should I tell her or never mention it again.

"So Adam are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room or just pretend we didn't sleep together last night, it's up to you?" I was relieved she had brought it up.

"Kat I am so sorry I feel like I have taken advantage of you somehow because you were kinda drunk." Her booming laughter lifted my head from embarrassed slump it was in. I looked at her shocked at her reaction. "Dude I am a big girl I knew what I was doing, don't sweat it." She said patting my on the shoulder as she got up to grab another cup of coffee. Well that was easier than I thought it would have been.  
"So does that mean we are ok?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well Adam here is thing after what happened I have had these strange feelings, feelings I have never thought I would before." My jaw hit the floor with her words I couldn't come to grips with what she was saying but soon enough the room was filled with laughter she had a terrible sense of humour. I faked a sense of hurt over her bad joke.

"Awww, don't look so sad you know you will always be my honey bunny." She then bent over and kissed me on the cheek and got up to make more coffee.

"Kat what happened last night with you and Punk ?" I saw her face contort but she grabbed her coffee and came and sat back down.  
"I think I was more than bitch to him, I think he might hate me now. I'll start from the begin..."

After she had told me everything which had happened it didn't put her in the best light but I knew her to well to think she was really this bitchy. We had some more best friend time by watching old matches and talking about the old times. We used to do this all the time but after I had retired it had became harder to spend quality time with her. I knew I was her real family, she grew up with out a family but my mum had pretty much adopted her after the first time they had met even if my mum wasn't a huge fan of her bright blue hair. Not even my mum could hate her amazing personality, she could make anyone smile but that's why she was such a success with in the WWE.

We decided to go grab some lunch at a local diner. Kat had to go back to her room since all she had here was a very short black dress. I went for a quick shower and threw on my usual black t-shirt and blue jeans. I put on the news while waiting for her to come back, she was taking her sweet time. Finally a knock came from the door, I shouted over for her to let herself as I walked in my room and grabbed her dress. Why the hell was she knocking.

"You forgot this." I shouted throwing it towards the figure standing beside the sofa as I was out the room, it took a minute to realise who it was I had just threw her dress at of course I had just hit Punk in the face with her dress from the night before. I went to explain but nothing came out I just stared at him as he held the dress in front of him figuring out who it belonged to, I saw the realization dawn across his face.  
"Dude did I leave my dress here?" Of course she had to come in right at that moment and of course that was the first word out of her mouth. I couldn't tell if Punk was just pissed or confused but he did not look happy. While Kat just stood in the door way with a surprised look on her face.

"So what did you spend the night here ?" I presumed his question was directed to Kat as he threw her dress at her. Kat grabbed it in mid air and shut the door making her way into the room.

"Yeah, I drank way too much last night but you already knew that and I passed out in the car back and Adam couldn't find my key cause I've missed placed it I think and he let me sleep here. Thankfully it ended up Jesse had my key and I got it off him this morning, so what are you doing here ?" She played it down well and thought of a better excuse than I did. Punk couldn't be pissed that we slept together after all he was dating my ex but I knew it would make us all uncomfortable so maybe that is why she lied.

"Right ok, so I was wondering do you guys want to grab some lunch with Amy and me we are thinking of hitting that diner down the road, Moe's Diner I think it's called." Both me and Kat looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great we where about to head there anyway. Are we heading there the now or is Amy not ready?" By this point I was hungry I had spoken about food for the better part of an hour and if I didn't get food I would eat one of them.  
"Yeah Amy is waiting in the room I just jumped down to grab you." I realised right then that he had no plan inviting Kat with us and now she was only being invited because she was here now. God this was going to be a long day I thought to myself.

We met Amy and Punk in the lobby after he went to grab her for lunch. I hadn't noticed what Kat had been wearing till I saw her hug Amy and apologise for her state last night. She had a calf length wine coloured dress with her old beat up black Dr Martens and a light biker jacket, I was starting to think that she never bought any shoes.

Once we got to the diner we all ordered food and drinks. Kat ordered a double cheese burger with fries and coke obviously trying to cure her hangover, Punk ordered a veggie burger with a side of salad and a water, Amy ordered the same as Punk but now it was my turn and boy was I hungry. My order was a double cheese burger, fries, salad and a side on onion rings. The waitress looked a little shocked but everyone else just smirked, I am a big guy and a big guy has to eat. We ate and chatted about up coming shows and what we were all up to at the moment, the usual food banter. But something shot through my mind something that almost made me choke, I could not for the life of me remember either of us using any protection last. Today really was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. My Monster

**So I wrote up another chapter since I went so long without any. I honestly can't believe how many view I had for this story, even if you don't think it's great that fact you guys are taking the time to read this means so much to me. So thank you.**

**I tried a little less drama on this chapter.**

**I don't own WWE or anything else just Kat.**

* * *

**Kat POV**

Two days after lunch me and Punk where already back at work nothing much had change within our relationship I had apologised around a hundred times and he had repeatedly told me to stop. Adam had came with us this time since he was free for the next month or so and everyone in the roster loved having him here.

They had dropped me off at my locker room so I could get ready for my promo tonight, it was nothing serious Vince was putting me in a new story line with Wade Barrett so me and him could tag against Aj and Daniel Bryan. I was really looking forward to being in a tag team again and I got on with Wade like a house on fire. I chatted away to Aj as I got ready she seemed just as happy as I did about this new story line we had in the works.

Once I was ready I grabbed my phone and my way to the guys locker room but on my way there I bumped into Sheamus.

"Hey lass how are you this fine evening." He asked while bending down to give me a quick hug. I had always loved Sheamus he was always smiling but I had never really had many chances to work with him which bummed me out. "Yeah I'm good, just heading to the guys locker room to pick up Punk and Adam then go grab food you want to join us?" I asked as I let go of his neck, god there too many tall guys in this company but it did help stretching the back out before a match hugging these guys.

"That would be great lass. So I hear you and Wade are shooting a promo tonight. " he asked as we turned and started making our way down the hall again.

"Yeah I think what's happening is Aj will call me out about my title, I'll kick her butt of course then Bryan will execute the European uppercut on me and then Wade will come out and save me. That should in turn set us up for a feud and some tag matches plus I haven't worked with Wade since he power bombed me when I was at ring side with Adam at one of their matches." I smiled as I explained the promo for tonight, I was really proud of Aj after all this had all been her idea.

"Wow he power bombed you and now a uppercut as well, you sure do take a few knocks off us don't you?" I let out a small chuckle at that, if only he knew about the time Brock Lesnar had preformed an F-5 on me at a house show that now that had hurt. I had been in many matches with guys over my career, I think in a way I enjoyed working with them more.

We got to the guys locker room to see Adam and Punk waiting outside looking peeved at how long I had took.

"Hey guys Sheamus is coming with us since I bumped into him on the way here." I said as they did there weird manly handshake hug thing that guys do. I stood off to the side as they did since all four of us pretty much took up the entire hall. Having conversation with guys this big really does play havoc with your neck Punk was the smallest of the three at 6ft2 but he still towered over me. Adam was the tallest out of us though at his 6ft5 stature with Sheamus only and inch smaller at 6ft4 a whole ft taller than me. I didn't mind my height until someone was talking to me and I had to look up, then I felt like a cat or something.

"So Kat was telling me about the time Wade power bombed her when he had a match with Adam." Sheamus said chatting away to the guys as we made our way down stairs for some food. Adam had laughed patting me on the shoulder in a sympathy type of way.

"Are you still going on about that, it was like two years ago now love." Said a loud booming English voice who stopped right in front of me. The guys laughed as he stuck out his arms for a hug. Wade was different about hugs like Adam he would just lift me but they lasted longer and where more powerful which is why my name for him was Bear. I am not sure why he does it but every time we hug around Punk and Adam he would place his hands over my butt none of them minded much but Punk was never really happy about it. Before he could set me back down on the floor I gave him a small kiss on his slightly bent nose to me it really gave his face more character maybe it had something to do with the back story of it. He sat me back down on the ground with a slight blush across his face as we all continued to walk through the hall now that we had added our 6ft7 English fighter to the mix there was no more room for me to walk beside them so I trailed behind playing Angry Birds on my phone. After about 5 minutes I got bored and started thinking how I could mess with them since we still had a 15 minute walk ahead of us before we could get food. Wade came to join me at the rear of the group after I had pulled at his hoody like a child wanting her fathers attention.

"So are you looking forward to tonight?" I asked in an attempt to keep his concentration."Yeah it will be nice to be in the ring with you and not hurt you for once." He said while throwing his arm around my neck. For a guy who used to be a bare knuckle boxer and looks like tank he really does have a heart of gold. "Plus after all I will be your prince charming tonight saving you from the evil dragon" He laughed at his own joke but it made me think who really was my prince charming in the end.

Finally after what seemed like hours we made it to the food. I grabbed a fruit salad and bottle of water, I sat and ate my food while listening to the others chat away about different up coming story lines.

"Kat, Wade you guys are up in 3 minutes." said one of the production crew before grabbing food himself and walking away.  
"Oh crap, I forgot my title in the locker room. I'm going to run and grab it." I said throwing my trash away and pulling my phone out of Adams hand.

"No you don't, I grabbed it before I caught up with you guys. You are very forgetful of this title for someone who put up a major fight for it. Also how did you not notice this massive butterfly belt on my shoulder." Wade said with a slight smirk over his face, damn why was he always right.

"Well I try not to look straight up due to your height and the fact I don't want to break my neck trying." I said as I placed my hand on my hip. All the boys where holding back laughter at my sarcastic comment but Wade faked a hurt look and grabbed hand pulling me towards the door.

"Guys walk us up." I shouted back to Punk, Adam and Sheamus who huffed a little but soon caught up to us. I stretched and pulled my title off of Wade shoulder replacing it with mine as I went to get my usual pep talk off of Punk and Adam. "You are going to do fine and as always we are just up here watching you." Punk said pulling at my hand, Adam nodded in agreement. "Yeah as always Kat you are going to be brilliant and the crowd is going to go nuts when they see your new hair." Adam said flipping my hair over my shoulder and grabbing my free hand.  
"Kat your up in about a minute so get ready." Said the music guys who were getting ready to set up my entrance. One final group hug from Punk and Adam set me on my way as I waited for my cue to head out.

Bryans European uppercut was executed perfectly and I hit the deck with a thud. Soon enough Wade's music hit and I rolled on my side to see what else went down but before he could get in the ring Aj and Bryan where gone and half way up the ramp. Wade bent down slowly turning me over to check I was okay before lifting me and setting me on my now wobbly feet. After he had supported me up the ramp he set me down and I was greeted with hugs, cheers and laughing. The laughing was from Wade who was informing people he was my prince charming. We all made our way back to our locker rooms to get change and head back to the hotel. Tomorrow we where staying here for another night then flying out in the morning for the European leg of the tour. I loved that leg of the tour our first stop was France for 1 show then headed across to Italy. I was packed and ready to go I just had to survive tomorrow our training session in the morning.

* * *

**Adam POV**

We had just dropped Kat off at her locker room and where now making our way to the guys locker room. I had been trying to get her alone for 5 minutes to speak to her about our little problem, well my problem. I couldn't risk her getting hurt just in case she was pregnant. After I left Punk, Wade and Sheamus at the guys locker room I made my way back to the girls and waited outside, I didn't have to wait long before her petite frame exited the door shouting goodbyes to the other divas.

"Hey Kat I need to talk to you about something if you have a minute." I asked pulling her into an empty office room. "Sure babe I always have time for my honey bear." Nodding along to her own comments.

"This is going to sound terrible but I think you are pregnant." I looked down at her face expecting a shocked expression to cross her face but nothing instead a booming laughter echoed through the empty room and she almost fell over she was laughing that hard.  
"Adam let me show you something." She said pulling her sweat pants down as she turned around showing me small read and silver scars across her butt. " Dude I'm on the injection, there is now way I could possibly be pregnant so you can chill." I could feel the blush come across my face but I was also so grateful at the same time.

"Now how about you walk me to the car so I can go to sleep because I am tired." She said walking out the room and grabbing her bag off the floor. I hugged her and held the car door open as she climbed and turned the air con on I waved her goodbye and waited for Punk. I was tired myself it had been a stressful past few hours.

God I was going to miss her when she was in Europe, it was really going to suck.

* * *

**Thank You for reading.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this.**


	11. Paradise City

**Good evening readers I know this isn't a very interesting chapter but I am building up to something big, I think. **

**As always I do not anything from WWE or anything else I mentioned. Just Kat **

* * *

**Punk POV**

The Day started out like any other day. I went for my normal morning run before grabbing a coffee and heading home for a quick shower before I had to leave to train with Kat, Adam, Wade and Sheamus, of course there would be others there but they would just be working out and we had the run of the place.

After I was done with my shower I heard my phone go as I was tying up my nikes, Checking the caller ID I realised it was Amy and that I had forgot to call her last night as I had promised. Quickly I answered it hoping she wasn't to mad.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't call last night it totally slipped my mind but how are you ?" My words where quicker out than maybe they should have been. "Hey, it's ok baby I just ended up crashing on the sofa so I wouldn't have heard my phone even if it did go off." I breathed a sigh of relief but soon I remembered I had to leave soon so I couldn't spend too long on the phone or I would be late.

"Amy I would really love to chat but I need to head soon, I'm meeting some of the guys at a gym for a session." I felt horrible for spending so little time with her but she knew the score after all she used to do this as well and I really couldn't help it. "Oh it's ok, So who is the session with anyway." Her question caught me off guard, she had never bothered before to ask me who I was with but I felt the need to lie and say Kat wasn't going to be there. "Just Wade, Sheamus and Kat. Adam as well no doubt he doesn't fly home till tonight so he will want to try and spend as much time with Kat as possible since she has been so busy with this new feud." I couldn't bring myself to lie but I could here the sigh over the side of the phone when I said Kat was going to be there. Amy didn't hate Kat she was just worried about me spending so much time with her now after everything that had happened at the Hall of Fame party.

"Well it sounds fun, have a good day and tell them all I say Hi. I'll call you later tonight, Bye. She didn't sound pissed but she didn't sound happy either. "Bye honey." That was our conversation over with. I tried not to dwell on the conversation as I hopped into a taxi and made my way over to the gym but every now and then it would slip into my head. Why was everyone so interested in Kat, I mean she had Wade touching her at any moment possible, Adam all over her like a moth to the flame and now Sheamus liked her as well. Then it struck it wasn't them that had the problem it was me but I would never admit it to myself. To me Kat would always be my best friend who loves anyone or anything in the world, I just had to keep reminding myself of that fact.

I walked through the door of the gym and past the weight machines and into a back room, where there was a large indoor running area with polished wooden floors. I noticed Adam, Sheamus and Wade standing in the door way while loud rock music played from inside the room.  
"Guys I think the point of us agreeing to meet here was so we could keep it not so we stand about. What are you guys looking at anyway ?" I asked as I stepped past Adam and saw Kat in carpi yoga pants and a sports bra doing warm up training , which seemed to include yoga poses no wonder the guys where all watching her like a hawk. I was distracted from her form when I heard the next song which was coming from her speaker dock, Down With The Sickness apparently she listens to her own song.

"Kat please turn the music off so I can kick your arse." Wade shouted over the music everyone including Kat whipped their heads round to stare at the English boxer. "Like I said last night sweetie you could never kick my ass but I can kick yours so be careful what you wish for." All of us excluding Kat and Wade where confused by the conversation which was being shouted over her music. I walked up to her dock and turned it off which Kat sent me death glares for. She had always been very protective over her Ipod and all the music enclosed on it, she had never gave me a reason for it but I presumed it had something to do with the fact her music helped her while she was in care as a teen.  
"So who's going against who today" I asked as we all stepped into the middle of the make-shift ring which had been put up in the middle of the hall. It seemed by Adams jeans, t-shirt and biker boots he had no interest in getting in the ring today. I teamed up with Sheamus to practise some moves while Wade decided if he really wanted to fight Kat. Me and Sheamus where just getting into the swing of our little match when we heard a loud yelp come from outside the ring and then the booming laughter of Kat and Adam. I looked down to see Wade on the floor with his face buried into one of the training mats, as Kat got up off the ground I looked over at Adam who was still laughing.  
"What the hell just happened?" I asked confused and angry about the fact I missed Wade getting hurt. "Wade told our little Diva here she was just a girl and he didn't want to hurt her again, so she decided to do the running Bulldog on him and to be honest I don't think he saw it coming." Adam said holding back the laughter as kat nodded in agreement with him as they high-fived. Wade pulled him self off the ground and dusted himself off.

"I take it back Kitty you aren't just a girl you are a god damn machine." Barrett exclaimed as he held now sore neck. " I told you be careful what you wish for."Kat said smiling as she walked over to her gym bag to grab her water.

We spent another half hour messing about before heading into the main gym for the machines. At this point we all went in our separate directions I headed for the treadmills, Wade grabbed some weights, Sheamus was doing push ups on the floor and Kat was on the treadmill furthest away walking while looking at her phone. Adam had left to get lunch apparently working out was no longer fun for him to watch.  
I had been lost in my thoughts about what to do tonight when I heard Kat scream, everyone including myself ran over to her before we could ask her what was wrong she had jumped on Wade and now had her legs wrapped around him as she waved her phone in the air.

"Guns n freaking Roses are playing tonight and there are still tickets left, please say we can go ?" She asked lowers her voice by a few pitches as Wade placed her on the ground. Well all looked between us and then looked at her. Guns N Roses where her favourite band, she even had 3 Guns N Roses tattoos. Even if the rest of us didn't like the band how could we possibly say no to her as she pouted away with fake puppy dog eyes. So it was final tonight we where all going to see Guns N Roses, at least we didn't need to worry about Adam not wanting to go he loved them just like Kat.

After our training session had been cut short we all headed to the nearest box office to buy our tickets, of course Adam was just as happy as Kat about going to see them . Once we had paid for the tickets we headed back to our hotels for a nap agreeing we would all be tired and no fun at gig without any sleep. We arranged to meet in the lobby at 6pm sharp as to get a good spot at the venue.

As I laying in bed texting Amy my new plans for tonight I drifted off to sleep, thinking of the next I would get to sleep in such a comfy bed again.

I woke up at around 5 that night, I and over slept but not by much. I pulled my body out of bed and hit the shower before pour my self a large coffee, soon after I began getting ready. I pulled my old washed out blue jeans and my drug free t-shirt before grabbing my black hoody, sneakers and baseball cap. I sat reading a new comic book before heading down to meet the other. Wade, Adam and Sheamus where already there sporting there own version if how to dress for a rock gig. Adam had on light blue jeans, a classic Guns N Roses t-shirt with his usual plaid shirt over it and Chuck Taylor, while Sheamus had grey suit trouser, black t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers but Wade surprised me the most he had black jeans tucked into biker boots with black t-shirt with a cross on the front and a leather jacket. All I could think was Kat had told him what to wear or even bought clothes for him to wear. Kat was running late but soon enough she appeared wearing washed out black skinny jeans with rips in the knee which where tucked into purple New Rock boots with flames up the side, a old cut up Guns N Roses t-shirt which finished right where her jeans started and a black and white plaid shirt tied around her waist, her hair was hanging down her back with a purple bandanna added for extra effect.

We all ended up at the back of the venue having a good time. Kat and Adam where jumping about like crazy people with the music. Me, Wade and Sheamus we standing watching them while have a drink, well they were I had got a pepsi. I had to give it to Axl Rose he was a show man and even I was enjoying myself.

"Wade can you please let me get on your shoulders?" Kat asked shouting over the music as she bounced over to us. Wade of course agreed and bent down so Kat to climb aboard. I don't know why but I was really starting to get pissed off with how close they had become, I knew I had stepped on Adam toes when me and Kat had became friends but this had all happened so suddenly but I had to be ok with it because they were working with each other of course they would be friends. I know I was being jealous but I had a horrible feeling Kat was starting to having feelings for Mr English, I mean I already knew he did he had never admitted it but I could tell.

Around 6 songs later Kat slid off of Wades back and signalled she was heading to the bar, Wade came over to say he was heading to the bathroom I decided now was the time to talk to him.

I followed him and grabbed him just before the bathrooms.

"Hey can I talk to you?" I said ushering him away from people. "Yeah sure, what's up ?" I wasn't sure of how to go about asking him so I decided to just come straight out with it. " Do you like Kat or something"Well that was as blatant as I could get.

"Well not that it is any of your concern but actually yeah I think I do, have you got a problem with that ?" I knew he liked her but hearing him admitted took me by surprise. I think I pissed him off as well as he stormed away back into the gig.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading**

**Love Polly**


End file.
